1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tool storage devices and more particularly to a novel tool holder, rack or caddy for supporting a variety of hand tools normally utilized in the practice of making fishing lures or the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has been the conventional practice in the field of making fishing lures, small models, and other miniature or small handycraft items to employ a vise grip which is mounted on the edge of a table and employs a vertical shaft from which a locking jaw outwardly projects. The jaw comprises a pair of closure members or clamps which are intended to hold a work piece upon which a variety of operations or handycraft procedures are intended to take place. For example, in the field of making fishing lures, the jaws are intended to hold a hook while the user ties or twists a variety of feathers, fur, thread, wires or the like to the hook during the construction or building of a fishing lure. During the course of construction, the handycrafter employs a variety of hand tools such as scissors, screw drivers, picks, spools of thread, spools of wire or the like. Conventionally, it has been the practice to place these tools and materials on the table surface so that they will be available to the handycrafter during the construction procedures.
However, problems have been encountered when such a variety of tools and materials are dispersed on the table surface which stem largely from the fact that they are not in order and require the user to visually search or observe the layout of tools and materials so that he may select the proper implement or supply. Such a procedure leads to loss of concentration and requires the user to take his eyes off of the work being performed. In some instances, holders and stands have been provided to accommodate storage of the implements and supplies; however, the holders are generally located away from the work being performed and still require the user to remove his eyes from the work being performed so that he may inspect and grasp the selected implement or supply. Furthermore, such conventional holders are not a part of the vise and are not always available for right hand or left handed people.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a tool caddy or rack that may be readily mounted on the work piece vise for holding a variety of tools or implements as well as supplies of materials used by the handycrafter in the making of such products as fishing lures, small models or miniatures or the like.